


Black and blue

by Jess_Love



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, homeless!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love
Summary: In a way, Alec had adopted Magnus. He had seen the man leaning against an old building wall, clothes in tatters. It was the middle of winter, the temperatures had dropped to the mid-twenties. And Alec, who at the time was sporting a heavy coat, could still feel the cold seeping into his bones. But there was Magnus, smiling weakly at every passerby. Weakly not because it forced, but because it was all he could muster. He never begged, but he offered $2 bracelets to anyone who wanted them. The pieces of jewelry were all handmade and crafted with colorful beads. They were most popular with children, at first, but then the older crowd began to like it as well. At least, that's what Magnus tells him. Alec had observed him for days, watching him from the time he woke up, to the time he fell asleep. All on the same street, in the alleyway of the building he sold his bracelets.One day, Alec simply couldn't stand watching the man, who made roughly $12 a day and walked up to him.





	Black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this story was already posted before as a chapter in one of my other stories. I had deleted it because it wasn't related to the other 2 chapters and hadn't planned on reposting it until someone had asked me to all the way back in January. oof. I completely forgot but now that I'm back on this site, I was going through the comments and found the request to repost it so, here it is. 
> 
> This chapter was a snippet from a much longer story I wrote, but I don't plan on releasing it, only this part cause it can be passed as a stand-alone one shot.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :)

 

“Alexander Darling, that was wonderful!” Magnus gushed, his arms thrown around Alec's neck.

 

“It was so much fun! I want to see it again! Did you see how high they jumped? And their costumes were so beautiful! Their voices were beautiful too-” Alec listened, a fond expression on his face .

 

Even though Magnus was 32, 8 years his senior, he had missed out on many of the better things in life. But Alec would make sure that he lived his life to the fullest. 

 

In a way, Alec had adopted Magnus. He had seen the man leaning against an old building wall, clothes in tatters. It was the middle of winter, the temperatures had dropped to the mid-twenties. And Alec, who at the time was sporting a heavy coat, could still feel the cold seeping into his bones.

 

But there was Magnus, smiling weakly at every passerby. Weakly not because it forced, but because it was all he could muster. He never begged, but he offered $2 bracelets to anyone who wanted them. The pieces of jewelry were all handmade and crafted with colorful beads.

 

They were most popular with children, at first, but then the older crowd began to like it as well. At least, that's what Magnus tells him. Alec had observed him for days, watching him from the time he woke up, to the time he fell asleep. All on the same street, in the alleyway of the building he sold his bracelets.

 

One day, Alec simply couldn't stand watching the man, who made roughly $12 a day and walked up to him. Magnus had looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Quite the looker I see. Interested in buying a necklace for that special person? It's only $2.” He lifted up a dark blue and gold beaded bracelet and presented it to Alec.

 

It was obvious looking at him, that Alec was very well off but even so, Magnus hadn't even raised the price by a cent.

 

Alec had stared down at him for a minute, not saying anything. Magnus lowered his hand, but didn't break eye contact. 

 

“... how many of those do you have?”

 

“At the moment I have 30 bracelets in total. Would you like to see them and take your pick?” Alec pulled out his wallet and took out a $100 dollar bill.

 

“I'd like to buy them all please.” Magnus frowned.

 

“I'm sorry but I don't have enough to change for a 100.”

 

“Keep the change.”

 

“You seem like a hard working man, the money you make is for you. I have no right to take it if I haven't earned it.” Alec lowered his hand and tilted his head.

 

“Why would you refuse some extra money, even though it seems as though you need it. It's cold you know, you could go and buy yourself a jacket.”

 

“Morals I suppose. I would feel as though I'd robbed you.” Alec stared at him, did people like this still exist?

 

“Let me tell you something, and it's not to put you down. I have more money in my bank accounts and house that I could ever spend in my lifetime. Giving someone a 100 would be nothing to me.”

 

Magnus just smiled.

 

“It's good that you were fortunate enough to be able to say such things, but as I said before, I cannot in good conscience take your money.”

 

Alec stared at him for another minute before walking away.

 

The next day, Alec had come back with 2 bags full of beads, string, glitter, and basically the whole Michaels store. When Magnus looked up, he looked worse than he did before. His skin was a grayish tint, and his eyes were bloodshot red. But he still smiled.

 

“Oh it's you again. I'm sorry, if you're here to buy the bracelets someone came by and took them all while I was asleep.” And Alec was shocked to see such a guilty look on the man's face. Why? He was was robbed for heaven's sake!

 

“Are you busy right now?” Alec asked, hiding the bags behind his legs.

 

“No, I suppose not.” Magnus responded, raising a brow.

 

“Then… would you like to join me for some hot chocolate?” Magnus shook his head.

 

“I don't think you want to be seen walking around with me. If I look as bad as I feel-” Magnus laughed shortly before it turned into a cough. Alec frowned.

 

“Please come with me. I don't care what people think if they see me with you. Besides, I can't in good conscience leave some cute guy on the street who's just been robbed, on the streets alone.” Magnus blushed and looked down. He muttered something under his breath before looking up at Alec.

 

“...ok.” He whispered. Alec grinned and put his hand out for Magnus to hold onto. He hoisted him up and smiled as the older man smiled down at him. It was contagious. He walked with Magnus to the nearest cafe, opening the door for him. He let Magnus sit down while he went to go and order some hot chocolate. 

 

He guessed that Magnus would want his extra chocolatey with lots of whipped cream.

 

When the waitress came around with their drinks and asked if they would want anything else, Alec asked for some muffins. She smiled at him, nodding her head. She glanced at Magnus quickly and then walked away.

 

“Thank you.” He heard whispered across the table. 

 

“It's not problem at all.” He watched as Magnus shakily lifted the steaming up to his lips. It hurt him to see how weak and tired he looked, But the second that the chocolate hit his mouth and Magnus closed his eyes, Alec knew that this was it for him.

 

He knew he would be forever addicted to that blissful, thankful, and joyful expression. It shocked him when Magnus’ eyes opened to showed unshed fresh tears. Alec opened his mouth to say something, anything.

 

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered again, blinking.

 

“You're welcome.” Alec whispered back, his heart clenching. When the muffins were placed in front of him, he slid one over to Magnus.

 

“You can't just drink without eating.” He explained. Magnus smiled again but didn't touch it.

 

“Again, I'm very sorry about the bracelets. I had a feeling you were coming so, I tried not to sell them just in case but they were taken anyway. I promise that once I get the money to make more of them I'll make some especial for you.”

 

“That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I would like to purchase 50 bracelets from you.” Magnus’ brows raised.

 

“That's a lot. It might take a while but-”

 

“I already bought the stuff. To you know, make them.”

 

“What?”

 

Alec brought the bags up to the table and pulled out some of their contents. 

 

“Yeah, I bought beads, glue, diamonds, strings, glitter. Anything I thought you would need to fill my request.” Alec explained.

 

“W-what? No. I don't need all of this.” Magnus leaned back into his seat and stared at Alec, almost offended and angry.

 

“These are all the things my sister liked. I didn't know if you had them so I just bought them. I'm sorry.” Alec replied looking embarrassed.

 

“Sister? Huh, it must be nice.” Magnus commented staring down at the supplies on the table, calming down.

 

“Nope, not at all.”

 

Magnus choked on a laugh.

~

 

“Would You like to come up?” Alec asked Magnus. After the talk about bracelets, they had fallen into a smooth conversation. The two of them telling stories of their adventures. Alec sent the occasional flirt in the others direction, but Magnus had always frowned at each one, looking disgusted, not at Alec, but at himself.

 

“Um, I think I should go back now.” Magnus responded, looking shy.

 

“Oh come on, please? What if you get mugged on the way back and someone steals all those supplies?” Alec grinned as Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok. I hope I'm not imposing.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Alec lived in a condo, one of them most expensive ones on the market. The ceilings were high and the rooms were spacious. The theme of the whole apartment was white walls, and black furniture and glossy wooden floors. It was for the most part plain. It held all the bare necessities and a little bit extra, but it didn't look lived in at all.

 

“You can put your stuff down on the table.” Alec said, taking off his jacket. He pretended not to see Magnus fidgeting by the door and hung up his jacket on the coat hanger.

 

“Um.” Magnus started.

 

“If we're going to do this, do you at least have… condoms? I know that after all you've done for me, that I don't really have the right to ask... I-It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust… myself.” Magnus said loud enough just so that Alec could hear him. 

 

“No, that's not why I brought you here. I just wanted to continue our little date and get to know you a little bit better. I also just wanted to make sure you were safe tonight. The news said it was going to snow. I didn't want you out there when it started. I respect you and I'd never force something like that onto you. And I don't put out on the first date.”  _ Unless... _

 

Magnus looked down,  his matted hair falling into his face. Alec waited for a response he never got, only hiccups. His eyes widened and he heard the quiet sobs of the older man.

 

“I'm s-sorry.”

 

“Why're you apologizing?” But again he didn't get an answer.

 

~ 

 

He set out some pajamas for Magnus to wear after he finished his shower. He'd been in there for almost an hour and Alec was starting to get worried.

 

“Magnus? Are you ok?” Not getting an answer, he opened the door. Magnus had only just wrapped the towel around his wait before the door swung open. He stood there shocked for a second before blushing wildly.

 

“Sorry! I didn't realize how long I spent in there.” Alec smiled and opened the door wider. 

 

“It's ok, I was just worried you'd escaped through the window or something.” Magnus giggled and walked past Alec out of the bathroom.

 

“I have some pajamas you can wear to go to sleep. They might be a bit big on you though.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

~

 

Magnus looked just absolutely adorable in the oversized t-shirt and the sweat pants threatened to fall with every move he made. But he looked incredibly happy just to be wearing them: he pretended to model for Alec, acting as if what he was wearing was some high end fashion. But to him, it really was.

 

Alec had cheered him on, of course, taking pictures of him in each pose.

 

They eventually settled on the living room couch. Alec had turned on the fireplace with a controller and then used the same one to turn on the tv. Magnus had wigged out for the first 10 seconds and then tried to pretend as if it didn't faze him.

 

Alec allowed him to choose what channel they were to watch and soon found himself staring at the title screen for Rupaul's drag race. At first, Magnus had curled in on himself, staring up at the screen, but then slowly inch by inch moved into Alec. 

 

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around his wiry frame, trying to run his finger through the tangles & knots in the Magnus’ hair.

 

Soon they were both fast asleep on the couch.

 

~

 

Magnus awoke to the smell of bacon. He panicked trying to remember what happened the night before, looking down. He sighed and grinned as he saw the pajamas on his long legs. He looked up over the couch and saw Alec in the kitchen, dancing to the music coming from the radio on the table.

 

Magnus furrowed his brows, realizing the lyrics were a different language.

 

“Good morning Magnus!” Alec grinned, his back still turned to his guest. 

 

“Good morning… oh my goodness I don't even know your name!” Magnus gasped and Alec laughed loudly turning off the music.

 

“Wait how do you know mine? I don't remember telling you.”

  
  


“You know, your name is really popular on the street. And my name is Alec.” 

 

“Alec? That has to be short for something. Alec is so odd, wouldn't it be Alex? No offense by the way.”

 

“None taken. And you're right, it's short for Alexander. But nobody calls me that.”

 

“Can I call you that? Alexander?” Alec tensed for only a second before nodding his head.

 

“Yeah. Breakfast is ready by the way.”

 

“You made me breakfast?” Magnus smiled excitedly and scampered over, watching as Alec played the food and handed him his portion. He was given a fork and immediately put it to use. 

 

~

“I'm stuffed.”

 

“Mhm.” Was Alec's reply, his hands placed comfortably on Magnus’ slim waist. Magnus’ head was against his chest, his hand were there as well. Their legs were intertwined on the couch, and really only Magnus was paying attention to whatever was paying on the television.

 

“You know, I'm banned from Peru.” He whispered out of nowhere. Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please.” 

 

“It's true!” He insisted, “I had went there with some friends of mine. I still don't know what I did specifically as they all got to stay and watch as I was deported. Though, it didn't bother me as much as it should've, I was getting bored anyways.”

 

“I see selling bracelets is actually quite the goldmine. I should get into it soon.” Alec joked, playing with Magnus’ hair.

 

“Oh please, you don't have what it takes. It's taken me years to build up the skill and patience to create those bracelets you know.”

 

“You make it seem as if it's harder than it looks.”

 

“That's because it is. Imagine a grown man trying to fit pieces of string into beads meant for children.” Alec picked up one of Magnus’ hands, comparing them to his own.

 

“Your hands aren't even that big. Look, mine are bigger.” Magnus blushed and turned away.

 

“Then it's going to be even harder for you.”

 

“Are we still talking about making bracelets or?” Magnus squeaked and hopped up off the couch.

 

“You know what  they say, big hands, big feet. Big feet, big socks. Big socks, big co-.” 

 

“Why're you always flirting with me! I was just about to tell you to secret to making bracelets and you just ruined it.” Alec laughed, putting an arm behind his head.

 

“Your reactions are worth it, love. But even if I did know the secret, my creations would never be as pretty as yours. I regret not buying the one you offered to me yesterday.” Magnus frowned.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault. You didn't ask to be robbed, did you? Come here, you're warm.”  Magnus shook his head.

 

“Um. I'd rather start on those bracelets, if I could.” Alec blinked and nodded his head.

 

“You can bring the stuff over here and work on it on the coffee table.” Magnus nodded his head and grabbed the bags from the kitchen table. Alec had put two pillows on the floor each on a side of the coffee table and picked the one that had him sideways from the television, the other would have Magnus staring up staring at it. 

 

They took the things out of the bags and laid them all out. It was at this point that Alec decided to sit back. Colors were not his thing. Magnus picked up the scissors and some string and got to work. 

 

By 1, Magnus had done 13 of them, stopping every now and then to watch Gordon Ramsay. 

 

“That looks amazing.”  

 

“It does.” Alec responded, not referring to the food but rather the profile of Magnus’ face. He was beautiful, Alec was certain. Every smile was something precious, no matter how common they were.

 

“I'm going to get some food ok? Is there anything you want in particular?”

 

“No. Thank you again.” 

 

“Ok, then I'll be right back.”

 

“Wait, you're leaving?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You just trust me to sit here? And not take anything.” Alec smiled.

 

“Yes I do trust you. And I wouldn't mind if you stole from me, in fact I encourage it. Though it would no longer be considered stealing, since I am giving you permission. I'll see you in a bit Magnus.” 

 

~

 

Magnus wandered around the apartment, peeking into every room. He didn't actually plan on taking anything, he was just curious. He found the shower again and after some thinking over, striped down. He turned the shower head on and stepped under the spray. He loved the feeling of the water against his skin. He loved being clean, but his current situation had took that feeling away from him. 

 

When he had his first shower yesterday, he felt sick watching the dirt and grime come off him in layers, caked onto his skin. His hair which he used to take so much pride in, was so filthy that he ended up using more than half the bottle of shampoo before the bubbles ran clean down the drain. 

 

Round two ended up being more pleasant, and he made sure he was spotless. He didn’t want to dirty Alec’s furniture just by sitting on it. When he got out, he grabbed of them towels and wrapped it around his waist. He stumbled into Alec’s room and looked around for something to wear. 

 

~

 

Alec tucked his weapon under his seat and drove off, whistling a merry tune. He drove all the way to the Cheesecake Factory, having called in his order half an hour ago. He pulled up and Paid for the food, and put it away in the backseat of his car. He should've expected the traffic after all the damage he caused.

 

~

 

“Magnus? You still here?”

 

“Yes, I haven't pawned all your jewelry and bought my way back into Peru.” Alec laughed and placed the bags on the kitchen table.

 

“Sorry I should've been here some time ago, but you know how traffic is.”

 

“I'm on the 24th one.”

 

“You work quickly.”

 

“Well, I'm having fun. I have more of a variety choice instead of the opaque basic color kit I've been using for the past 6 years.” He explained

 

“6 years? So little teenage Magnus has been running around with beads for 6 years?”

 

“I hardly count being 26 as a teenager.”

 

“26! Wait I thought you were like my age?” Magnus paused and turned his head.

 

“I'm 24 years old. I thought you like 22 or something.” Alec breathed out, dumbfounded.

 

“W-Well It's nice to that I still look as young as did back then.” He replied blushing.

 

“Aw don't go shy on me. Come eat.” Magnus stood up and walked over, hyper-aware of Alec’s eyes dragging up and down his body. 

 

“I don't remember leaving you those to wear.” Magnus smirked.

 

“I may not have pawned your diamonds, but I did raid your closet.” Alec laughed as Magnus sat down. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and one of Alec’s red sweatshirts, the sleeves pulled up to his elbow. Two matching bracelets on both arms.

 

“You look absolutely stunning love.” Magnus blushed and tried running his finger through his hair, stopped immediately by a knot in his hair. 

 

“Let me brush your hair out after we're done eating.” And Magnus nodded his head.

 

“I'm 33 by the way.” Magnus whispered the quietest he could manage. Of course, Alec still heard it.

 

~ 

 

Magnus had fallen asleep when Alec was halfway through his head, which was shocking to Alec as even the act of just combing was causing him pain, but Magnus seemed to enjoy it. 

 

Pretty soon all the knots were out and Alec was left with an afro sitting on his legs. He took a quick picture before taking a hair tie and pulling the mane into a fluffy bun.

 

~

 

“50! It's done, Alec look!” Magnus ran to the kitchen and pulled Alec off the seat and dragged him into the living room.

 

“50! These ones are rainbow themed, these one are black and white themed, these one were random, these one were glitter themed, and these ones have diamonds.” Magnus explained. Alec smiled and picked some of them up, slipping them onto his wrist.

 

“They're beautiful. Thank you very much.” Magnus grinned and sat back down, prepared to make more. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite before knotting a piece of string. Alec left to go to find his wallet, taking out a hundred bill. He placed it on top of Magnus puffy head of hair.

 

Magnus put his hand on top of his head and his eyes grew wide when he saw the bill.

 

“I can't take this. You've already let me stay for 2 days, fed me, did my hair, let me borrow clothes. I can't let you pay for the things that  _ you _ bought too.” Alec groaned loudly In frustration.

 

“Can you stop?  Please. You'll make me feel bad if you don't take it.” Magnus looked down at his bare feet.

 

“I told you, I brought you here so that you could fill my request and not die out in the snow. Stop apologizing, you keep making it something that it isn't.”

 

“I'm s-”

 

“Don't finish that sentence.” 

 

~

 

Alec was hot.

 

He opened his eyes, staring at his white ceiling. He moaned and immediately sat up. He heard someone choke and looked down. A huge lump was covered by the blanket. Alec lifted up the sheet.

 

“Fuck, Magnus what are you doing.” Magnus came up and frowned.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Alec shivered and sat up further on the bed, not surprised when Magnus follows him. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

“I'm going to ask you again. What do you think you're doing?” Magnus looked him straight in the eye, a blush decorating his cheeks.

 

“I can't keep taking and taking without giving anything in return, a-and sex is the only thing I can give you. And since you're so wealthy, any gift I could ever think to give you could be at your disposal with a phone call I bet. Though I suppose you could just pay someone much better, and younger than I for sex. I'm sure you don't want some old man all over you anyways. But I thought you might be even the smallest bit interested in me...”

 

“I keep telling you Magnus, I don't want anything back from you. I told when you first came here, I respect you. I don't want you doing something just because you think you should.”

 

“Then, is it alright if I want to?” Magnus whispered. Alec stilled.

 

“If it's, what you really, honestly  want. Then I won't stop you.” Magnus looked down at the erect dick in his hands. He glanced up at Alec before taking him into his mouth. Alec gripped the fluffy bun on top of Magnus’ head.

 

He watched as Magnus tried to take more of him, having some difficulty. He didn't mind when the older man's teeth clipped him, because, in reality, he knew he was far bigger and thicker than the average joe. In fact, Alec had yet to find someone who could make it all the way down.

 

He smoothed out his hair, moaning whenever Magnus went further down his shaft. He frowned as tears began to gather in the man's eyes and hissed when a cool had begun jerking him off. Magnus, probably finding that there would be no way for him to go any deeper, began bobbing his head up and down.

 

He stared up at Alec, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his hand, trying to get Alec to cum. Alec licked his lips and spread his legs to give Magnus better access. He leaned his head back against the board and pushed Magnus’ head down lower. Magnus pulled back after what was probably the 4th thrust, saliva stringing his mouth and the 9 inch together. A mix of pre-cum and spit were smeared across his cheek and nose. 

 

“Can you- do you want to fuck me?” Magnus asked, his voice leaving with every word. Alec bit his lip and nodded. He flipped them over and went to retrieve some lube and a condom. When he came back, Magnus’ clothes were gone and the man was idly tugging on his dick, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Alec leaned down on the bed taking Magnus’ hand off of himself, replacing it with his own. It didn't take long til Magnus was a moaning mess on the bed. Alec handed him the lube smiled.

 

“Prepare yourself for me. I wanna see it.” Magnus blushed but popped open the bottle of lube. Alec swung both his legs onto the bed and positioned his face right in between Magnus’ legs. He was watched as a shaky hand reached down rubbed against a ring of muscles and watched as a finger went in. 

 

Alec moaned and kissed the inner side of Magnus’ thighs. He watched as he twitched and pumped his finger deeper and then added a second finger. He kissed the back of Magnus’ hand and then crawled up to kiss Magnus’ cheek.

 

“Tell me how it feels.” He murmured into his ears. Magnus whimpered.

 

“I-It feels good.” Alec caressed Magnus’ thigh and licked his lips.

 

“Go faster.” He watched with satisfaction as Magnus’ hand movement sped up, and his legs fell open wider. Alec played with  his nipples, kissing them and biting them. He continued to kiss along Magnus’ chest until he heard the older man whisper a shaky,

 

“I'm ready.” 

 

Alec had tossed one of Magnus’ legs over his shoulder and pushed the other against Magnus’ chest.

 

“Hold.” Magnus wrapped an arm around his leg, bringing it even closer to his person, watching as Alec rolled on a condom and lubed it up. Alec spread Magnus’ cheeks even further, trying to get a good glimpse of  _ everything _ . He lined himself up and slowly pushed forward.

 

Magnus gasped and tensed up. Alec stopped right away and kissed him on his forehead.

 

“Relax.” Magnus took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut the feeling of being filled after so long foreign and a bit painful. He tried to relax, tried to only think of the things to come. Like him for example.

 

Alec noticed and ran his hands up and Magnus’ chest, whispering small words of encouragement. Eventually Alec was seated fully inside of him and all Magnus could do was let out the breath he was holding. He felt like he was being split open into two, in the most delicious way. His toes curled and his hold on his leg tightened.

 

“M-move.” Alec started off slow, getting Magnus used to the feeling of him moving inside of him. He could barely stop himself from just slamming straight into the sweet piece of ass underneath him, the tight cavern squeezing him in the most sinful ways. He'd known he'd reached that sweet spot when  Magnus’ back arched up off the bed.

 

“F-Fuck. Mhm, mhm! F-Faster. Faster please.” Alec gladly obliged, speeding up thrusts, staring intensely at the place where he and Magnus connected. He hiked Magnus’ leg up higher and started thrusting harder, snapping his hips into the man. He was rewarded with a throaty moan that sent shivers down his spine. 

 

Alec smirked at the sight of the older man’s cock waving back and forth from the pressure of his thrusts. The way Magnus kept twitching. The way his face looked, morphed by pleasure. The short “Ah!”s that came out with every thrust. Alec didn't want this to end early, not at all. 

 

He pulled out and flinched (just a bit) at the venomous look in Magnus’ eyes. It didn't last long though, soon Magnus was flipped over onto his stomach, ass up in the air. He barely had enough time to put his hands down before he was being nailed into the bed. He screamed and clawed at the mattress.

 

Alec was running his hands up and down his smooth back, save for the small jagged scars appearing every now and then. He frowned at those. He cupped Magnus’ ass and slapped one of them, rubbing the spot afterward, reveling in the sounds it produced from the man underneath him.

 

Magnus whimpered, screamed, and moaned, no longer able to speak the words he desperately wanted to. He felt the heat in his stomach coil and tightened around Alec, who smirked and placed his hand beside Magnus’ head on the bed.

 

Alec raised himself up a little on the balls of his feet and began his merciless journey to find both his and Magnus’ orgasms. 

 

Magnus came first, all over the sheets, some smearing into his thigh and stomach. It was as if someone pressed a button and Magnus was put into rag doll physics. But it didn't stop there. Alex hadn't finished yet. He heard a chuckle behind him and soon he was been pulled up, his boneless body being supported by Alec, his back against his chest. Magnus felt two arms hook under his knees.

 

He barely had time to take in his position before he was being fucked into, hard and fast. Magnus brought his hands behind him to grab on to Alec. He moaned loudly, reveling in the feeling of being fucked into, Alec’s fat cock taking him over and over and him powerless to stop it. But the pleasure quickly turned into pain from over stimulation, but Magnus desperately wanted Alec to come. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long before Alec was spurting his seed into the condom with grunt.

 

Alec pulled out and laid Magnus down to relax. He disposed of the condom and got a wet cloth to clean them up. He wiped down Magnus chest, stomach, his deflating member and his thoroughly abused hole and threw the towel into some corner of the room. 

 

He lied down beside Magnus and smiled when the older man cuddled into his chest.

 

“Is this ok?” Alec heard Magnus whisper.

 

“Perfect.”

 

~

 

Alec had quickly gotten used to the feeling of waking up to a warm body pressed against him. He knew Magnus had gotten used to it as well because he no longer jumped back after waking up in Alec’s bed.

 

As much as Alec just adored seeing Magnus in his clothes, he could tell the older man was starting to feel uncomfortable, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

 

Magnus at least,  _ seemed  _ to be interested in fashion so Alec's plain tastes would probably not be his preferred, no matter how expensive they were. 

 

Alec could easily guess his guest’s clothing size, but the size he would prefer stands to be an issue.

 

And that was Alec's thought process as he ordered over 700 articles of clothes and shoes from different stores and places around the world.

 

No, money has never been an issue for Alexander Lightwood. 

 

But feelings and acting on them is a whole other thing on its own.

 

Alec wanted Magnus. That he had come to terms with. But in what way?  He still wasn't sure. Alec technically already  _ had _ Magnus, but the satisfaction isn't there. There has to be more to it. There just has to.

 

The gifts came quickly regardless of whether or not they came from halfway around the world. When they arrived, Alec shoved them into guest rooms, telling Magnus that they were from his sister in France.

 

Ashamed to say it, Alec was a bit disappointed in the lack of reaction he got from Magnus seeing all the boxes. Stupid television.

 

Actually, Alec was disappointed in the way this whole, ‘come to my place and stay there’ thing was turning out. Magnus seemed distant, but honestly had he ever been  _ close _ ? After all, Alec was just a random man who had waltz in and swept him away for ‘business’ reasons.

 

But still, Magnus had slept with him and Alec wanted to think that it meant something. 

 

Speaking of sex, Alec wanted to do it more often. He felt proud of the way Magnus limped the next day and the way his voice was still so hoarse. Talk about stroking an ego if Alec ever had one.

 

But after that one time, nothing ever happened again. Alec would have assumed that Magnus wanted to forget it ever happened if the man himself didn't reference it every now and then. 

 

But simple chatter wasn't what Alec was hoping for. Not at all. He wanted more, but just exactly was more?

 

~

 

Magnus was sick. Not the everyday common cold. He was grey and looked like death had sucked the joy out of him. He couldn't eat and didn't even want to move. His eyes and nose were like waterfalls so boxes of tissues were everywhere. 

 

He wanted to get back to his one joy in life but just looking at the beads made his head want to explode. 

 

Alec liked to think that if he hadn't been there surely Magnus would have died, and that brought him comfort. Comfort in the fact that someone relied on and needed him, that someone was in his care.

 

Magnus however, did not behave like the sick people you see on tv. He was crazy. Violent mood swings were the most common. And his sour moods were out to get Alec.

 

He's said things that Alec had never even heard before and made household objects and compliments, insults. Though it was enjoyable for Alec to say the least.

 

But Magnus felt horrible. Biting the hand that fed him. It was bad for business. But he couldn't do anything about it. He always felt bad after calling Alec what he considered harsh names.

 

“ _ You dusty lamp! _ ”

 

Alec loved it. He wanted to beg to be called a dusty lamp. But Magnus was sick. 

 

When he came back out into the living room, Magnus was asleep. Alec smiled and went to carry him into his bedroom, but noticed the tear streaks on his face. 

 

~

 

When Magnus woke up, it was dark and haunting. Something he'd noticed about the apartment was just how fake it seemed, almost like a movie set without the props. Everything seemed like plastic decorations, and if he'd hadn't seen Alec eat an Apple out of the fridge, he'd think the food in there was for decorations as well.

 

Magnus always felt off. Like something was always wrong. Like he was being watched constantly, by someone other than Alec -who spent a lot of time staring-

 

He felt safe, but exposed. Someone was watching him in the middle of night. He could feel it, a presence. Alec was asleep, the soft snores confirmed it. But the house was creaking, and whispering, something it didn't do in the afternoon or morning. 

 

He tried to close his eyes and sleep, pretend as if it wasn't bothering him, but sounds seemed to get louder. He buried his face into Alec’s chest, as some sort of protection from what was lurking. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead even though his arms, legs, and feet were freezing.

 

He whimpered, feeling something pass over him. He didn't want to wake Alec up, what would he even say?

 

Alec, there's something freaky about your apartment and I can't go to sleep? How would Alec even respond to that? He gasped seeing a light flash through the halls, wondering for a second if it was robbery which in a way calmed him down.

 

After all, something physical is better than dealing with something spiritual or paranormal, but the sound of a car zooming by reminded him of the huge windows that Alec had around the window.

 

Wait, aren't they on the 8th floor? Headlights can't reach up this high can they? Magnus was trembling at this point, wanting to leave, but to scared to go. Whatever's out there could be waiting for him to get up.

 

He felt Alec shift and hoped that he would awake. His heart was beating far too hard in his chest. Please, he whispered, not quite knowing what he was asking for. A phone went off and Magnus nearly pissed himself he was so scared.

 

Alec stirred and opened his eyes, confused once he saw that Magnus was awake.

 

“Ma-” the phone rang again and Alec sat up, reaching over to his bedside table where his cell was. Magnus clawed at his legs.

 

“D-don't answer it.” He whispered. Alec looked at him and then the caller ID and muted the device, tossing it back on the table. Magnus flinched at the sound.

 

“What's wrong?” Alec asked? His voice deep with sleep.

 

“I-I. Something's wrong but, I don't know-” Magnus teared up and coughed.

 

“I heard a bunch of noises, and then lights came on and I feel like someone's watching me.” He whispered. Alec stared at him thoughtfully.

 

“Where did you see the lights turn on?”

 

“It was a flash, in the halls.”

 

“Do you want me to go investigate?”

 

“...” while Magnus did want to know what was going on, he didn't want to go with Alec, but he also didn't want to be alone.

 

“No.” He murmured.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“I just. Stay awake with me, please? Talk to me?”

 

“Ok.” Alec rolled over, putting his hand in Magnus’ hair, massaging his head.

"Let's talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~~~


End file.
